Unicron's Revenge
by Eldrid Ragnarok
Summary: With Cybertron restored, the Autobots have now begun reconstruction of their home. But when Starscream tries to take Earth for the Decepticons, the humans have no choice but fight back. Will Jack, Miko and Raf be able to contact the Autobots on Cybertron, and what about this strange military project that gets introduced sometime after the Decepticons return? Can they trust him? And
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, I'm gonna make this quick. This is my second Fanfiction, and hopefully i'll be able to expand it beyond a single story (depending on how it gos). Oh, and before i forget, I do not own any of the characters or ideas that originate from the original Transformers: Prime TV series

* * *

><p>Ratchet sighed to himself. It was going to be another long day keeping the Autobots gear on Earth tidy and up-to-date. Though it wasn't that bad, because Ratchet had Jack and Rafael – or Raf for short – to help him today.<p>

"Hi Ratchet," Jack greeted as he walked through an open ground-bridge, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Ratchet respond, slightly grumpily, "Just like I am every other day."

"You miss the rest of the Autobots?" Raf asked as he unpacked his laptop, "What has been since their last message from Cybertron?"

Ratchet sighed, "It was two months ago. They had only just started rebuilding."

It had been year since the Autobots had saved humanity and Earth from the Decepticons and had left for their own home, Cybertron, while Ratchet had decided to stay behind well so that he could keep an eye over humanity.

Raf seemed to be happy scanning the globe for possible Decepticon threats, and Ratchet remembered that he would show Jack how the Energon that the Cybertronians used as fuel worked.

"Come with me Jack," Ratchet called over his shoulder, "Come with me, and I'll show you how we Autobots use Energon."

Jack followed behind Ratchet, and Ratchet made sure that he watched were he placed his feet, as there was a lot of human and Cybertronian technology laying around the place.

When they got to the generator, which was full of synthetic Energon, Ratchet carefully opened a few valves on a control panel and extracted a small blob of the Energon.

"Although this isn't real Energon," Ratchet started to explain, "It is close enough that we are able to use it as a fuel. Energon is used to keep us Cybertronians alive, and is also used as fuel for our machines, tools, weapons, and even as money…"

"Bumblebee, come over here for a sec," a blue robot shouted, "I need your help lifting this rock."

Bumblebee, a yellow Autobot with black strips, walked over to the blue Autobot. He bent down, and got a grip on the edge of the rock that the other Autobot had mentioned.

After some grunting from Bumblebee, the rock was shifted, if only a small distance. Underneath though, there was what looked like a slightly rusted Cybertronian.

"I can't lift that rock all by myself Arcee," Bumblebee stated, "And even with your help, I doubt we'd be able to move that bot."

"I have to agree Bee," Arcee stated, "Besides, I think Optimus would want to have a look at this."

The two Autobots transformed into their preferred vehicle modes – Arcee turning into a blue motorcycle that looked a lot like the earth bound Kawasaki Ninja 250R, and Bumblebee transforming into a yellow and black sports car that resembled the human Chevrolet Camaro – before speeding off towards the _Nemesis._

Upon arrival, they found Optimus and Bulkhead shifting some of the Energon that the Autobots had found inside _Nemesis_ into a trailer so that it could be moved to a safer location.

"Optimus, sir, we think we have found something that you might want to look at," Arcee stated, 'It could prove important."

Optimus glanced at Bulkhead, who shrugged slightly, before nodding towards Arcee and Bumblebee, who then lead the way back to the Cybertronian that the pair had found.

The Autobots all transformed into their respective vehicle modes, and soon arrived at the location of the Cybertronian that Arcee and Bumblebee had found. Optimus took one look at it, and muttered under his breath.

"To think that our home would have been free once again," Optimus stated.

The room was dark. But the dark had never bothered the boy that was sitting in the dark room. Now instead the boy embraced the dark, as the dark meant no light, and if there wasn't any light, then the boy knew that he was not being injected, sprayed or covered with strange chemicals and energy.

Suddenly the bright lights burst on, and the boy squinted at the door, knowing that a strange man would be coming in soon. When the door opened, a man in a lab coat appeared, in his hands were, a clipboard, several needles and syringes, as well as a thermometer.

"Don't worry son," the lab coated stranger said calmly, "I'm just going to take a few samples of your blood and skin, and then I'll take your temperature, then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before."

The boy scooted into a corner, saying, "Don't touch me. You're a lair, just like the rest of them."

"I never wanted to hurt a boy of your age," the strange man said, moving closer to the boy, "Nor a boy that has gone through what you have, but mankind needs a way of fighting aliens that wish to harm us."

"I don't care," the boy stated, "I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, but until the government says otherwise," the lab coated man explained, "You're stuck here. Besides you're the only one that has proven to have all of the traits necessary to become the first human super-soldier."

With that, the stranger jab the first syringe into the boy, who blacked out from the chemicals that were injected into his body. After ten minutes of testing and injections of various new chemicals, the lab coated stranger stood up and left.

Before he closed the door though, he said one thing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If there is anything that you find wrong with this story (other than the small things) please tell me. This fanfiction is set in an alternate reality with a different ending to the Transformers Prime tv series. please review, as it helps me improve!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cybertronian that the Autobots had found was none other than Shockwave, an emotionless Decepticon scientist, and was buried in the ground. Bulkhead shifted the rock the rest of the way, and Bumblebee dragged Shockwave out of the hole they had found him in.

"It looks like an escape pod," Bulkhead pointed out, "And there are a bunch of scratch marks, that I doubt this guy caused."

"I'd have to agree," Optimus said, "It appears that there was at least one other occupant of this pod that must have escaped."

"Okay, so someone has escaped?" Bumblebee asked, "So what? It was probably one of his Predacon experiments anyway."

"I don't think so," Arcee stated, looking into the pod, "Those aren't the claw marks of a Predacon."

Everyone was silent, while they thought about who the other escapee could have been. Suddenly their thoughts were disturbed, as the _Nemesis' _engines ignited, and the ship began to rise off the planet's surface.

Starscream walked across the bridge of the _Nemesis_ as it exited Cybertron's atmosphere. The Vehicons on the bridge were only a small number of those that he had managed to liberate.

_"If the Autobots find us_,"Starscream heard his own voice, _"Then we will have to advance our plans to the next phase, at a less efficient pace."_

"I know what I said," Starscream growled, "That is why we need to get to Earth before the accursed Autobots figure out what we are doing."

As the _Nemesis_ rose into the empty space that surrounded Cybertron, Starscream became increasingly worried. He had counted on the Autobots at least shooting at him while he made his way off world with the Decepticon Army that had defected as part of Megatron's failsafe plan.

But instead, the Autobots were letting him and his new army leave unopposed. Not that Starscream thought of it as useful, but it was a bit strange that no one had noticed a large ship leaving a desolate world.

'I wonder if the Autobots even care,' Starscream mused, 'They do have Cybertron all to themselves now, so I see no reason for them to worry.'

Starscream turned away from Soundwave, and began to pace backwards and forwards across the deck. As he paced, he constantly looked out the viewport, only to find Cybertron wasn't getting any smaller.

"Why are we not moving towards the Space Bridge?" Starscream demanded, "If we are to get to Earth, we are going to have to leave Cybertron's orbit!"

"Sir, we cannot detect the Space Bridge," a Vehicon stated, "In fact, all of our sensors have been disabled."

Starscream groaned in frustration, "Soundwave, can you go deal with this…minor issue?"

Soundwave turned around, and left the bridge. Starscream watched as Cybertron's moon came into view and with it a large space station that hadn't been orbiting the moon when the _Nemesis_ had first returned to Cybertron.

"Once the sensors are back online," Starscream ordered, "I want you to scan that station."

A sports car that resembled the Earth based Lotus Exige raced across the _Nemesis'_ flight deck. The Autobot had been on board with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, when the Decepticons – lead by Starscream – had hijacked the _Nemesis_ and left Cybertron.

Smokescreen had been able to use the Phase Shifter to get to the _Nemesis' _sensor array. Now he had to find a way to meet up with the other two Autobots, whom had deemed it necessary to knock out the _Nemesis'_ core.

Smokescreen transformed out of his vehicle mode, as he approached the flight deck entrance door. He activated the Phase Shifter at the last moment, and walked ran through the door.

"Scrap," Smokescreen cursed, "What's he doing here?"

Smokescreen was forced to walk into a wall, as Soundwave appeared around the corner. Said Cybertronian stopped, looking around slowly, before opening the door to the flight deck.

"That was close," Smokescreen stated as he walked out of the wall.

_"Soldier, where are you?" _barked Magnus over the com, _"Have you completed your little job?"_

"All done boss," Smokescreen stated, "I'm heading to your position now."

_"Negative,"_ Magnus stated, _"Head towards the escape pods. Ultra Magnus out."_

Smokescreen skidded to a halt, before changing direction. If Smokescreen was going to go to the escape pods, then the least he thought he could do was make sure that there wasn't any chance that the Decepticons were going to get off the ship anytime soon.

As Smokescreen made his way to the escape pods, the _Nemesis _tilted at an odd angle.

"Scrap," Smokescreen cursed, "Sir, was that you?"

Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack had been inside the engine room, when the _Nemesis_ turned. Wheeljack stumbled slightly, while Ultra Magnus grabbed onto an overhanging coolant pipe.

_"Sir, was that you?"_ Smokescreen asked over the com, _"Did you manage to take out the reactor?"_

"Sorry to disappoint you kid," Ultra Magnus stated, "But if that was us, you would have heard an explosion."

"Was that a joke, sir?" Wheeljack asked.

_"So we're moving,"_ Smokescreen stated,_ "But in the wrong direction?"_

"That's exactly it soldier," Magnus stated, "Now get to those escape pods."

Ultra Magnus then looked at Wheeljack, before pulling one of the charges that the Cybertronian Wreckers used for causing big explosions. Wheeljack followed suit, placing three of his charges on the massive coolant pipe that ran across the floor of the room.

It wasn't long before they were finished, and so they left. But when they got into the corridor, they were confronted by Soundwave and a large group of Vehicons. Wheeljack pulled out his Duel swords, and set them in a defensive position, while his superior flexed his claw hand.

The Vehicons aimed their cannons at the two Autobots, before being attacked. As the Vehicons fought back, many crowded around Soundwave, as the Decepticon spy activated a pinging sound.

Ultra Magnus was the first to fall to the ground, as the pinging subdued him. Wheeljack was able to fight on for a longer than the Autobot officer, but was soon knocked out by a pair of Vehicons.

"Autobots have been subdued," Soundwave stated, "Take them to the prison cells and lock them up tight."

The Vehicons knocked Ultra Magnus out, before dragging the two Wreckers down the hallway. Soundwave turned around, and continued on his way back to the bridge.

'Today's the day,' the young boy thought to himself, 'Today I'll escape this prison and finally be able to live my own life.'

The boy ducked as the room was filled with light. Suddenly a green gas started to flow down the walls, like a waterfall, before settling at the floor. The boy quickly climbed up onto the table that had been dragged into the centre of the room.

'They can't get to me if all of the gas settles at the floor,' the boy thought to himself, 'gas can't move on its own accord.'

Suddenly the gas started to climb up the table legs. And when the young boy saw this, he jumped into the air, before landing on the table off centre. The table tilted, and the young boy slammed his head on the ground.

"Ugh…that's gonna hurt in the morning," he said, before realising that he was surrounded by the gas.

Said gas started to converge on the boy, though the child didn't just lay there and wait for the end, instead he swiped his hands across the ground, as he tried to clear a space for him to breath, but to no avail.

The one thing the boy saw, before blacking out, was the gas running over his hands, before seeping into his skin. When to boy blacked out, the gas started to move towards his open mouth and nose, and entered his body that way.

That gas started to get sucked into vents that were integrated in the floor about five minutes after the boy blacked out. The door to the room opened, and the same doctor as last time entered the room.

"Shit, I think we over dosed him sir," the doctor stated, "His out cold, and his body as started to freeze over."

"Then the experiment was a failure," the US Colonel asked.

"Far from that sir," the doctor stated, "But rather, I think you should start looking for a new test subject."

"Why should we do that?" the Colonel asked, "especially since this one is so fond of coming back to life."

"That's the thing sir," the doctor stated, "If we go too far, then the subject will absorb the chemicals that are being injected into him."

"How so?" the Colonel asked, shifting to get a better look at the unconscious body, "I thought that was what he did anyway."

"What I mean sir," the doctor explained, "Is that he will absorb the chemicals into his DNA, making the changes irreversible."

The Colonel walked out of the room, turning around only to say, "Then you better hope that this one pulls through, otherwise."

The Colonel pulled his hand across his neck in a slow cutting motion. He then turned around and left, leaving the unconscious boy to lay on the floor until he awoke, if he awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko was standing at a computer when an alarm went off. Ratchet walked in and swore.

"Raf, the computer is got another problem!" Miko shouted.

"What, I thought I had fixed them last month," Raf stated, hooking his laptop up to the Base's network system, "I wonder what it is this time…"

"Um, I don't think it is a glitch," Ratchet stated, "I think that this may be true."

On the screen, there was the one ship that could be seen as a possible threat: The _Nemesis_. But the three teens and the Autobot medic didn't seem overly concerned, as they thought that it was Team Prime returning to earth for unknown reasons.

"Why would they have returned so soon?" Raf asked, "Why would they come here when Earth no longer had any Energon?"

What Raf was asking was quite true. Energon deposits on Earth had all been removed and space-bridged to Cybertron half a year ago, and the _Nemesis_ couldn't just be turning up for any reason.

"Hmm…have you tried hailing them?" Ratchet asked, "or have they sent us a message explaining their presence?"

"I have tried, but from what I can tell, their communications have been destroyed," Raf explained, "And they haven't sent us any messages."

"Would the ground-bridge be able to get to the _Nemesis_?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"It could, but it would be risky if we don't know what is going on up there," Raf stated.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Jack stated, "Besides, it may be our only option."

Smokescreen dashed back onto the hanger deck. The Vehicons that he had run into in the corridor leading to the prison cells giving chase. When he got to the flight deck that ran the length of the _Nemesis_, Starscream stopped.

Right in front of him, a ground-bridge had opened.

'How did they know I needed a way off this thing?' Starscream asked himself, before ducking as a shot flew over his head.

He transformed into his vehicle mode and started to race towards the ground-bridge. Suddenly the human Jack stepped out. Granted he did look different, but Starscream knew what the boy looked like.

"Get out of here Jack!" Starscream stated, slowing down only slightly, so that he didn't squash Jack, "I got Vehicons on my tail."

Jack jumped onto my hood, and I picked up speed, almost flying through the ground-bridge and smashing into a pile of crates that had been stacked in a corner of the Unit-3's base.

"Ratchet, close the bridge!" Jack ordered.

"What about others?" Ratchet asked.

"Either close that bridge," Smokescreen stated, transforming back into his robot mode, "Or we are gonna have Vehicons crawling all over the place."

Ratchet nodded as he shut down the ground bridge, before turning to Jack.

"Jack, I need you to call Agent Fowler," Ratchet explained, "Tell him what is going on."

"Why me?" Jack asked, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because Smokescreen needs a look over," Ratchet stated, "Just get it done, alright."

Agent William Fowler was on his way to meet a particularly strange department of the US government that he hadn't known about until just recently. He had been told by the President himself that this boy was part of a top secret project codenamed _Cyberhuman._

"If only this day could get better," William muttered to himself.

Suddenly his cell started to ring. When William looked at the screen, he saw it was coming from Jack.

"Jack, I am kinda in the middle of driving to an important meeting at the moment," William stated, a cloud casting an oddly shaped shadow on the ground, "So if this can wait, call be back later."

_"The Cons are back,"_ Jack replied.

"That's impossible," William replied, "The _Nemesis_ is on Cybertron with the Bots…."

_"Look at the sky," _Jack stated simply, _'And then you can question my Intel."_

William leaned forward in his seat, and instantly regretted it. He shook his head and leaned forward again, before leaning out the driver's side window. He then placed his cell back to his ear.

"Okay, this makes my meeting all the more important," William stated, pressing down on the accelerator.

_"What is this meeting about?"_ Jack asked.

"You'll find out if it is successful," William replied, before hanging up.

All he needed to do was to get to the research facility before the Decepticons discovered it.

They had moved the boy into a brightly lit room. The boy knew that something wasn't quite right, thanks to his empathic abilities; by the way many of the staff that worked with and around him was acting.

"Don't worry," the strange lab coat man said, "You are going to be alright."

The boy nodded, preferring to stay quiet, as a US Colonel walked into the room, followed by an African-American in a suit. The scientist stood up, and shook hands with the African-American, saying, "It is an honour to finally met you Agent William Fowler, my name is Joseph Darwin."

"It is good to meet you Mr Darwin," Fowler said, before looking the teenage boy directly in the eyes, "Is this the boy that I was told about?"

"Yes it is Mr Fowler," the Colonel stated, "Why is so important for you to meet him?"

"it is a matter of National security," Agent Fowler stated, "At the moment, you don't have the clearance to hear about it."

"He does now Agent Fowler," the Colonel replied, "Effectively immediately, everyone involved in this project has the required clearance, so say what needs to be said, and don't dance around it."

"Decepticons," Agent Fowler stated, "Have returned."

"What are Decepticons?" the young boy asked.

"They are a force of evil," Fowler explained, "They are part of a race called Cybertronians, and are the foes of our Cybertronian friends, the Autobots."

"Why do you need me?" the young boy asked.

"You will shut your mouth, _boy_," the Colonel barked, "Only speak when spoken to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," the boy stated.

"It's alright," Fowler said, "What's your name kid?"

"I don't have one," the boy stated.

"What was the name given to you at the start of the project?" the American asked.

"They either call me Test Subject Niner," the young boy explained, "Or Cyberhuman Alpha-Omega."

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen and four months," the boy answered.

"How's your memory?" Agent Fowler asked, "How fast can you learn and remember things?"

"I have memorised thirty different languages, including Latin, Russian and Japanese," the boy stated, "And I can identify every single element on the periodic table while blindfolded."

"How would you like the name Blaze?" Fowler asked, "That why it is easier to talk to you like I would any other human."

The boy nodded, "I like the name."

"Blaze, I was asked by my superiors to see if project _Cyberhuman_ was running smoothly," Agent Fowler stated, "Tell me, what are you capable of?"

"At the moment the only thing special about me is that I can survive falling from extreme heights," Blaze explained, "I can see in pitch darkness, I can heal any kind of wound inflicted on me, other than ones that would cause instant death, and I can absorb DNA and different elements into my own DNA."

"The perfect super soldier," The colonel stated, "The only way we will be able to defend ourselves against alien threats, such as the Decepticons."

"You'll be coming with me then," Agent Fowler stated, "Simply because you're needed to save mankind."

"But we haven't finished all the tests," the scientist stated, "He hasn't even had any training yet."

"Then he'll do what Rangers do," Agent Fowler explained, "He'll have to learn on the job. Come on Blaze."

Blaze stood up, and followed Agent Fowler out the door, savouring the feeling of leaving the facility that had caused him so much pain.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry that i have been away for so long!

Thanks to all those who have read so far...


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Fowler kept glancing over at the boy that was sitting right next to him. He seemed so normal in comparison to the super soldier that he had imagined. From what Fowler could tell just by looking at the boy, he was anything but the super soldier that he had been told to except.

"Their trying to destroy an ally of ours," Blaze stated suddenly, "The Decepticons that is."

Fowler almost gagged. How did Blaze know about the Cybertronians, scratch that, how much he did know about the Autobots, let alone the impact they have had on mankind in the past several years they had been staying on Earth?

Fowler kept his foot on the accelerator, slowly inching it closer to the floor. As Fowler did this, Blaze twisted around, and grabbed a sleek looking Sniper Rifle. He then booted his door open, and leaned out of the door.

"Keep driving," Blaze barked, "I'll be fine."

Agent Fowler didn't say anything, instead he speed up. The African-American Agent thought that they were in the clear, until…

"Hard right," Blaze barked again.

Agent Fowler spun the steering wheel around, and tried to get his car moving in the opposite direction. But to no avail, as three Vehicons landed right in front of them; one of them even going as far as smashing the hood of the vehicle.

Both Agent Fowler and Blaze blacked out, not seeing where the Vehicons were taking them, or if they were going to be taken anywhere alive at all.

Starscream stood in front of a large collection of Cybertronian torture devices, trying to find one that would cause the human Agent as much pain as possible. As his eyes passed over the collection again, he spotted the Energon rod that he had used on Fowler the first time he had captured the human.

"Do you remember this fellow?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"I don't even remember who you are," Fowler replied, "Care to refresh my memory?"

Starscream thrust forward with the rod, causing it to jab agent Fowler in the stomach.

"Do you remember now?" Starscream asked.

"Can't say I can remember exactly," Agent Fowler replied, "Unlike you Cybertronians, we humans have a nasty tendency to forget unimportant things."

Starscream growled threateningly, before jabbing Agent Fowler in the gut again. This time Fowler just laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Starscream barked.

"I remember now," Fowler stated calmly, "Last time this happened, the Autobots came in and wiped your ass."

"Well then, it's a good thing that there are no Autobots left to help you," Starscream retorted as he left the room, "None at all."

Agent Fowler collapsed inwardly then.

'What did that rusted tin can say?' Agent Fowler thought to himself, 'There are no Autobots left? What does that mean?'

Blaze stood up from his crouching position on the cold metal floor of his cell. He then approached the large door in front of him. As Blaze stared at door, he focused all of his willpower on shifting his atomic structure.

"C'mon, c'mon," Blaze muttered to himself, "easy does it."

Blaze could almost feel himself sinking through the floor when he took his first step. Then on his fifth step he figured out that he could concentrate a small amount of matter of the ship that he was on board to stay out-of-phase with his feet.

"Now let's see if I can get through this door," Blaze whispered to himself.

He stuck first his left hand, then his left foot through the door. When he was comfortable that he wasn't feeling any negative side effects from phasing through the two metre thick piece of metal, Blaze walked all the way through the door.

Only to find himself face to face with Soundwave. Blaze stood absolutely still, hoping that the Decepticon couldn't see or sense him. Soundwave turned away from Blaze's former cell, and walked away.

"Okay, now to find Fowler," Blaze muttered.

He started by walking in the direction that the Cybertronian Hacker went. When Blaze was confronted with a dead end though, he turned around and walked back to the detention centre.

Unaware that he had gone back into-phase, Blaze walked straight into a lone Vehicon on sentry duty. Blaze swept the legs of the Vehicon from out underneath it, and then grabbed its head.

Before he could tear it off though, Blaze felt a surge of heat rush up the side of his body, as the Vehicon was able to get a shot off. Ignoring the pain, Blaze tore the head from the Vehicon's body.

"Mind helping us out here?" asked a low voice.

Blaze turned to the source of the voice, and spotted two more robots. Unlike the Vehicon that he had just taken out, Blaze noticed that these two had the colour red painted over their bodies.

"C'mon, we may be Wreckers," the Cybertronian on the left stated, "But that doesn't mean that we don't need help."

Blaze nodded, before quickly phasing his hand through the door's control panel, shorting out the circuits.

"Good work soldier," The one that had been on the right said, "We need to get off of this ship, before the Decepticons figure out that we are here."

**A/N: Okay, so i am gonna be blunt here...  
>i kinda forgot about this story, and feel really bad about it<br>I had been so caught up in completing my other stories, that well  
>This story was almost forgotten about<strong>

**Please forgive me, and i promise to update sooner...  
>(Hopefully sometime in the next week (B )<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to get the hell outta here," the first Wrecker stated.

"Before we go though, we need to disable this ships core," the second Wrecker said, "You know so they can't get away."

"Who the hell are you two?" Blaze blurted.

"My name is Wheeljack," the first one said, "And this is my commanding officer, Ultra Magnus."

"What are you doing here?" Ultra Magnus demanded, "And more importantly, how did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Blaze asked.

"The whole Phase Shifting, and taking out a Vehicon," Magnus clarified, "Last I checked, humans weren't able to do either of those things, unless they had help from extremely powerful tech."

Blaze looked at his feet momentarily, before staring at the Cybertronian before him.

"My answer can wait," Blaze replied, "Meanwhile, the man that had been brought here with me is being tortured, and I would much rather get him out of that situation, than to stand around here making idle chit-chat."

"Agreed," Magnus said, "Wheeljack, follow the human; make sure that you get the other prisoner."

"Where are you headed sir?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm going to make sure that the generator on this thing stays out of action," Magnus replied, "Permanently, if possible."

"Got it sir; C'mon kid," Wheeljack said, sprinting in the direction of the torture chambers.

Blaze looked at Ultra Magnus carefully for several seconds, before following after. It wasn't long before Blaze found Wheeljack standing outside a large door. Well, actually more precisely, the Wrecker was standing in an alcove that was around the corner from the door.

Before Blaze could step in the line of sight of several Vehicon Sentries, Wheeljack reached out, and hauled Blaze into the same alcove. Blaze hit the wall hard, but had enough sense about him to phase into the wall slightly, nulling the effects of possible damage.

"Careful there mate," Wheeljack husked, "Don't want to draw the attention of those Vehicons."

Blaze looked at his feet, regretting not being able to hold his Sniper or Assault rifles, as both of them had been destroyed when he and Agent Fowler had been captured by the Decepticons the first time round.

"How do we proceed from here?" Blaze asked as he phase out of the wall.

"Know how to handle an explosive?" was the reply.

"Depends," Blaze answered, "Anything bigger than a nuclear warhead, I can't, but if you are looking at something the size of a C4 charge, then I might be able to help."

Wheeljack pulled on of his explosives out of a container that was on his back. Blaze had the strange feeling that the Autobot had ducked into the Armoury as Blaze had tried to catch up.

"This a Cybertronian Grenade," Wheeljack explained, "I want you to go out-of-phase, and place this in their midst."

Blaze nodded, before placing the heavy grenade under his arm. He then began to sink into the floor, before he started moving forward. As he wasn't in the same plain of existence as Wheeljack, the Wrecker was forced to watch his grenade float into the midst of the Vehicons.

Blaze had the strange feeling of being thrown across the room without moving when the grenade went off, devastating the Vehicons, and leaving the door to the Torture Chamber badly damaged.

"Can't…get…it…open," Wheeljack stated, his hands wedged between the two doors that blocked their entrance, "And using an explosive is too dangerous.

Blaze nodded, before walking straight through the mangled door. On the other side, he saw Starscream frozen in place, a crackling energy rod in his hand; a metre away from Agent Fowler.

"How did you get out of your cell?!" Starscream demanded, "And how did you walk through that door?!"

"The same way I am getting Agent Fowler outta here," Blaze stated, as he gave Fowler's leg a small pull. Fowler landed on Blaze's shoulders, and Blaze calmly walked out of the chamber.

"Where do you think you are going?" Starscream demanded again, "Where are you going, human scum?"

Blaze just ignored the screaming Decepticons, and phased back through the door, only to find Ultra Magnus trying to help Wheeljack get the door open.

"How did you do that?" Magnus asked.

"Talk later, escape now," Blaze stated calmly, "What's the easiest way off this hulk?"

The two Cybertronians glanced at each other, before nodding slowly. Ultra Magnus led the group to the flight deck, where upon they were confronted by twenty or so Vehicons.

"Wheeljack, protect our two human friends," Ultra Magnus barked, "I'll try and contact Ratchet."

Wheeljack didn't say anything; instead he drew his dual swords, and charged into the Vehicon ranks.

"Ratchet, this is Ultra Magnus," Magnus stated, "We need a ground bridge from the _Nemesis._ Do you copy?"

Blaze didn't hear the other half of the conversation that Magnus was having with whoever it was that he was talking to. Instead, he concentrated on keeping the Agent that he was carrying on his back safe and sound.

"Wheeljack, the Ground-Bridge is opening," Magnus barked, "We only have a small amount of time before Ratchet has to close it, so let's cut quick."

A massive wormhole tore a rift in time and space before the group, as Wheeljack sheathed his dual swords, and scooped Blaze and Fowler up. The two Wreckers then sprinted through the Ground-Bridge.

What remained of the Cybertron based Autobots were gathered around a communication device, as broken sentences came out of its speaker.

_"Starscream is…_Nemesis_ targeting key…trouble with…" _Ratchet's voice spoke through the speaker, _"Agent Fowler requests…needed soon. Decepticons are…I repeat…need help…can't hold off…return to Earth…"_

The transmission repeated itself over and over again, showing that it had been recorded and then sent. Optimus stood over the speaker, a troubled look covering his usually calm and thoughtful face.

"Something troubling you, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ratchet needs help," the Prime stated, "And it has only been a day or two since the Decepticons have disappeared with the _Nemesis_."

"What should we do?" this was from Bulkhead.

"We need to go help the Humans," Arcee answered quickly, "I know that Jack, Miko and Raf are capable, but they are also still quite young."

"Then it is decided," Optimus stated, looking up from the speaker that was still repeating the same message, "Autobots transform and roll out."

Unicron's Anti-Spark had been floating aimlessly for the past year, as his brother Primus had sent the All Spark hurtling into space after his shameful defeat, thanks to Optimus Prime and his Autobot team.

But now he was nearing the world that had once stored his Anti-Spark, and he could feel the pull of all of the Dark Energon that was stored at the Planet's core. Earth was a planet covered in what Unicron thought of as pests, something that needed to be wiped out in order to progress further.

But he had to return, as there was one Cybertronian whose body was lying at the seabed of the planet's Pacific Ocean, near a group of islands called the Hawaii Islands.

The Anti-Spark soared through the planet's atmosphere, leaving behind a stream of superheated gas and debris, before it shed the All-Spark, and descended into the ocean's depths.

It soon found Megatron's body, and took hold of it, jumping starting the Cybertronian's Spark. He then brought the unyielding Decepticon leader to a beach that was not far from its former resting place.

As Unicron possessed Megatron rose from the waves, and onto the beach, he raised his Dark Star Saber, and bellowed, "I am Unicron, your new master!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee and finally Bulkhead walked through the entrance of the massive underground carven that Unit-3 had set up their base of Operations; they were confronted by those of the Autobot team that had either been left behind, or those that had arrived earlier, due to the Decepticon escape.

"Autobots stand fast," Ultra Magnus barked as he laid eyes on Optimus, "Welcome back to Earth sir."

"It is good to be back," the Prime replied, "But I wish it wasn't under such dire circumstances."

"I can only say the same," Fowler said, "Though, I guess things could be much worse."

"How so?" Bumblebee asked.

"Other than just targeting key military installations around the globe," Ratchet explained, "The Decepticons have pretty much kept to themselves."

"So there wasn't any real reason for us to come here?" Arcee asked, standing up straight after giving Jack a pat on the back, "Other than you being extremely lonely."

"I think our first priority should be to figure out why the Cons are back," Blaze said.

"And who might you be?" Bulkhead asked aggressively, "and how did you get in here?"

"Whoa Bulkhead, calm down mate," Wheeljack said, "He's on our side, and his name is Blaze. Apparently he was with Agent Fowler when the Cons got the jump on them."

Bulkhead relaxed, and nodded at Blaze in greeting. Optimus turned to the young human male, and said, "It is good to meet you Blaze. May I put forth a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"How did you come to be at Fowler's side when he was ambushed by the Cons?"

Blaze glanced sideways at Fowler, who nodded his permission.

"I am an experiment of the American Government," Blaze stated bluntly.

"What kind of experiment?" Raf asked.

"A Human/Cybertronian Super-Soldier Hybrid," Blaze replied, "The codename for the operation that I was the subject of, and therefore my own codename, was Cyberhuman Alpha-Omega.

"My memory and processing abilities have been increased to ten times that of an ordinary human, I can run faster, and for longer, jump, and fall from, higher points. I can see in the dark, heal wounds that have been inflicted upon myself, and I can absorb others' DNA into my own, as well as natural or artificial elements.

"Agent Fowler had picked me up from the facility that I had been kept in for the past ten years of my life, and we were on our way here when we were captured by several Vehicons."

The Autobots glanced between each other, before looking at Blaze.

"Welcome to Team Prime," Optimus stated, "We hope that you will bring invaluable skills to our fight against the Decepticons."

Starscream was pacing back and forth on the Bridge of the _Nemesis. _There had been reports of Megatron walking out of the ocean that he had been buried in, before marching onto a Cybertronian graveyard.

All of this and more, Starscream was pondering, when the said Decepticon leader walked through the bridge doors.

"Welcome master," Starscream greeted, "As you can see, I have kept the Decepticons on their feet ever since the Autobots had defeated us."

"I am not Megatron," Unicron said, "I am Unicron, and you are not fit for command."

With that, Unicron used Megatrons Dark Star Saber to slice Starscream's head off of his shoulders, causing the now deceased Decepticon to fall to the floor.

"And I am now the leader of the Decepticons," Unicron finished.

The Vehicons had come out of nowhere, smashing aside all of the defences that Ratchet, Jack and Raf had help set up around the hastily set up base of operations. The Autobots had been forced to scatter, as they rushed to take on the overwhelming opponents.

"Blaze, I think you would be more helpful on the frontline," Jack said, as he ducked behind the barricade that he and Blaze were using, "Instead of hanging back here, and taking pot shots at the Cons."

"I was only waiting for someone with more experience to tell me so," Blaze stated, replacing his Sniper Rifle with his slightly more compact Assault Rifle, "Keep their heads down."

Blaze rushed forward, firing armour piercing and corrosive rounds into the Vehicon ranks. Then he was in their midst, as he danced amongst their legs, smashing them at odd angles, before jumping to the side as they fired on him.

It wasn't long before the quite large group of Vehicons had been dealt with, and Blaze raised from the crouch that he had stopped in.

"Is there now one else that can match me?" Blaze called, "Or are you all worthless grunts, that your leaders just throw away at their pleasure?"

Before the Human Super-Soldier could do anything else, the Dark Star Saber exited his chest, slicing through most of his upper body.

"How about me?" Unicron retorted, "The Anti-Spark."


	7. Chapter 7

As Blaze fell to the ground, more Vehicons surged forward, causing Jack to start panicking.

"Optimus, Blaze has fallen at the blade of what looks like Megatron," the young human adult stated quickly, "What do I do?"

_"Jack, hold still," _Arcee responded quickly, _"I'm coming to help."_

Unicron knelt over Blaze's ruined body, a Dark Energon shard in his hand. For Unicron's plan to work, Blaze would have to already be dead. The Dark Star Saber had made sure of that.

"Human Super-Soldier," Unicron yelled, "I bring you back to help me in the fight against my brother."

With that, Unicron stabbed the shard into Blaze's chest. After several seconds, the shard sunk into Blaze's deceased flesh, and soon started its dark quest. Blaze's body started to glow crimson, before slowly turning to a dark purple.

"Rise Dark Human," Unicron commanded, "Rise and join the ranks of your fallen brothers and sisters."

Unicron looked down at Blaze's unmoving body, before trying again, this time with much more force. Still Blaze's body remained firmly attached to the cold ground that it lay against.

"If humans cannot be controlled by Dark Energon," Unicron growled to himself, "Then I shall have to return to Cybertron, and reawaken the dead that still lay there."

With that, Unicron turned his back on the Autobots' base, and marched towards the _Nemesis_, which was hanging over the plains just east of the base. As he moved off, the Vehicons quickly followed, only a small group staying behind until the last minute.

"Or maybe I should start smaller," Unicron said to himself, "but first, I need a new second-in-command; and I am sure Starscream's old body will do just the trick."

Another shard appeared in Unicron's hand, as he approached the stasis tube that Starscream was being kept in. Unicron pulled the glass door off, before ripping Starscream's body out.

The deceased Cybertronian landed with a hefty thud, as it collided with another stasis tube. Unicron the grabbed Starscream by the throat, and then stabbed the shard into the Decepticon's deactivated Spark Chamber.

"Rise Starscream," Unicron snarled, "Rise and embrace the new life I, your master Unicron, have given you."

Starscream slowly got to his feet, before stumbling slightly, like a zombie would as it tried to run, before standing up straight.

"As my Second-in-Command, you shall have a new name, one that reflects what you are," Unicron stated, before going into deep thought.

After sometime, he finally said, "The Decepticon Starscream is gone. You are now the Risencon, Darkshard."

"I am here to serve and fight," Darkshard replied, moving Starscream's mouth as it did so, "And the Primes shall fall once again."

"Now Darkshard, as your first order," Unicron growled, "You are to round up all of the Vehicons, and remaining Decepticons, and bring them here; so that they may join my army."

"It shall be done my Master," Darkshard stated, bowing his head, "You shall have your army."

As the newly Risencon, Darkshard left the room to carry out his orders, Unicron turned to the next of hundreds of Stasis pods, opening it so that he could stab yet another Dark Energon Shard into the Decepticon's Spark Chamber.

It had been several hours after the short skirmish, when Agent Fowler noticed that Blaze was missing. When he pointed this out, Wheeljack was the first to reply.

"Maybe he got bored," Wheeljack stated, "Went off to take on the Cons by himself?"

"No I saw him get killed by Megatron," Jack said, "Or at least, I think it was Megatron. There was something different about him, but I can't place my finger on what it was."

"I can vouch for Jack," Arcee stated, "When I arrived on the scene, the Cons' new leader stabbed Dark Energon into Blaze's chest. I don't think there is any reason to think that he is alive."

"And even if he were to survive," Ratchet said, picking up on where Arcee had finished, "Then there is little doubt that he is still on our side. Not after what we saw the last time Dark Energon was used."

Optimus nodded, before saying, "Regardless, Blaze could still be out there, and I doubt the humans want the Cons getting their hands on such a special young man. As the situation is as such, Arcee, I want you to take Bumblebee and find his body."

Arcee nodded, before transforming, and driving off, with Bumblebee following soon after.

"You have no idea," Fowler stated, "How much that one kid cost the American Government, let alone what kind of damage he could do if something went wrong."

It took about an hour for Arcee and Bumblebee to find the place as to which Blaze had made his only stand. There were no Vehicons to be seen, and that had Arcee worried.

"Bee, keep close," Arcee ordered, "I don't know what happened to the Cons, but if they are still around, I don't want them getting the drop on us."

Bumblebee didn't reply, instead he moved closer to Arcee. It wasn't long though, before they spotted Blaze's remains. What made it slightly disturbing was the piles of Decepticons that were stacked up around his body.

"I don't like the looks of this," Bee mumbled, "feels too…well too much like a trap."

Arcee nodded, before drawing her weapons of choice. Bumblebee and Arcee then moved cautiously closer to Blaze's battered remains. Once they were close enough, they could see strange lines running up and down Blaze's arms and legs, all moving to converge on where the end of a Dark Energon Shard could be seen.

"Bee, you take him," Arcee commanded, "I'll watch your back."

Bee knelt down beside Blaze, and picked him up, throwing the broken boy over his shoulder. He and Arcee then made their way back to where the rest of their team was waiting.

As Bumblebee brought the body inside the compound, Arcee relaxed slightly, but still looked over at the body cautiously. When the humans saw Blaze, they all rushed forward to take a look.

They were soon waved off by Ratchet, who took Blaze's body over to an operating table. Once there he pulled out several instruments, and started to work. Everybody was forced to wait outside while Ratchet did his best to figure out how to put Blaze back together.

In the end, all they could do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

As Ratchet continued to work, those that were forced to wait outside started to talk amongst themselves; all of the different conversations leading back to the Super-Human that was currently undergoing examination.

"If he is all that you said he was Jacky," Bulkhead said, "Then we might get another Human Wrecker."

"He's more than a Wrecker Bulkhead," Wheeljack replied, "He's more likely going to be a scout or a stealth member. But I do like the idea of having a Wrecker that can Phase through walls while carrying explosives."

"What about me?" Miko demanded, "What'll I do?"

"C'mon Miko, you've got that indestructible Cybertronian suit," Bulkhead replied, "That'll always come in handy."

"He's a good shot," Jack noted, "I mean, I know that the Vehicons are massive and are hard to miss, but he was taking them out in single shots. And he was using hard rounds."

"And he tore into the Cons like there was no tomorrow," Raf added, "It was like he was only gonna be here for a day before he was killed or captured."

"You got all of that from the sensors?" Smokescreen asked.

"That and more," Raf explained, "I was able to watch as he attacked the Vehicons. The way he fought…it was like he was combining all of the different Martial Arts together. Even with the increased sensors that you guys gave us, I was unable to keep track of him the whole time."

"He did say that he could move faster than a normal human," Bee said, "he would make a good scout. And we have been in need of another scout for some time."

Optimus walked in at that point, with Ultra Magnus walking behind him slightly. When Optimus appeared, all conversation ceased. Optimus looked around, before glancing in the direction of Ratchet's workspace.

"Still at it, is he?" Optimus asked.

Arcee nodded, "Still at it. And all we've heard is him cursing a lot."

As this was happening, Ratchet was in fact staring intently at his screen. Covering the screen, was several readings from Blaze's cells; skin, blood, bone and muscle cells.

And what he could see didn't have him particularly happy. From what he could figure out, the shard that had been jabbed into his chest was full of Dark Energon. And from previous encounters, Dark Energon tended to reanimate the dead.

Of course, when this happened, it also made the reanimated Cybertronian mentally unstable, causing them to go berserk, and attacking anyone and everyone. Of course that was the side effects on a Cybertronian, not a human. As far as Ratchet could tell; Energon, Dark or not, would kill or seriously damage a human.

And then there was the fact that Blaze's DNA had already been modified beyond that of a normal human. But that also meant that the effects of having Energon in his body would have unpredictable side effects, and Dark Energon would only be worse.

"You should be going nuts," Ratchet muttered, as he hovered over Blaze, "And yet you are pretty calm. Who am I kidding, you're still dead."

Ratchet moved over to his medical equipment, as an uneven beeping sound started coming from it. At a first glance, the display would look confusing, even for the veteran medical officer.

But after some quick alterations, the display started to make more sense. Sadly, it was only enough sense to bring the Autobots' leader in.

"What appears to be the trouble, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Do you know what that is?" Ratchet asked, pointing at his screen, the one showing the strange vital signs.

"I can't say I can," the Prime replied slowly, "But can I assume it has something to do with our dead friend here?"

Ratchet glanced at Blaze's body, before staring back at Optimus.

"I don't think he is quite dead yet," Ratchet replied, "There is something in his DNA that is able to tap into the power source that is contained with the Dark Energon Shard."

"SO if we remove the shard…?" Optimus started, before he was interrupted.

"There is no removing the shard," Ratchet explained, "It's been fused into his body. There is no way of getting it out, not without possibly killing him. And I am not ready to let that happen."

Optimus glanced between Blaze, Ratchet, and the screen that was displaying Blaze's erratic vitals, and then back at Ratchet. He repeated this several times, before saying:

"Is he stable enough to be taken off life support?"

"I wish I could answer that," Ratchet replied, "But I have no idea as to what the Dark Energon has done to Blaze."

"Well, I guess I can put to rest any unease about that problem," Blaze stated from where he was sitting at the operating table.

"How…? In the name of the All Spark," Ratchet breathed, "How are you still alive?"

"Like you said Ratchet," Blaze explained, "My body is now feeding off the almost limitless energy that is stored in the shard that is stuck in my body. As far as I can tell, other than being undead, I am pretty much the same."

"It would be interesting to test you in the field," Optimus stated, "But for now, you need to be introduced to the team."

Suddenly everyone came rushing at once; the humans coming around the edge of the raised floors, as to not be trampled by their larger allies.

"I assume you have already met Ratchet our field Medic," Optimus started introducing the different members of team Prime, "Then there is Ultra Magnus, CO of the Wreckers. Bulkhead and Wheeljack are also both Wreckers.

"Arcee is our only female Cybertronian for Team Prime. Bumblebee is our latest warrior addition, only after being promoted from scout. And I'll let you get to know the humans we have on our team in their own time."

"Thank you Optimus Prime," Blaze stated, "I shall do what I can to help your cause."

Optimus nodded, before motioning for the Autobots to follow him out. Blaze was then left with the human side of Team Prime, and soon got to know all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the city that the Autobots had taken Blaze into. Instead, they were on a routine patrol of the said city. Jack was riding Arcee, while Raf and Blaze were inside Bumblebee, and Miko was with Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"So you've been given abilities that far surpass anything that humans could have on their own?" Raf asked, "That's pretty cool. What can you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaze replied, "what I went through…"

Blaze shuddered before falling silent. Raf didn't say anything after that, and Blaze was grateful for that. He then started to stare out the window, his right hand twitching slightly, as he felt the Dark Energon inside him began to stir.

"Bee, turn right," Blaze suddenly barked, "There is something ahead that is bent on taking us out."

Bumblebee swung around to the right, causing Arcee to follow in the tight and sudden turn. As Bee straightened out, Raf glanced at Blaze, a question on his lips.

"Dark Energon, I can feel Dark Energon and those that are affected by it," Blaze explained, "There are Vehicons every with Dark Energon bleeding off of them. I might be able to guide us out of this shit storm, but I am not making any promises."

"What makes you think that they are after us?" Bee asked.

"I just know," Blaze replied, "I don't know how, but I just do."

As Blaze finished his sentence, sixteen Vehicons jumped out of nowhere, smashing into Bee. He transformed almost instantly, launching the two humans that had been inside him to something that looked safe.

Of course this was an understatement, because the Vehicons turned on Blaze and Raf. Raf started to back up, but soon found himself backed against a wall. Blaze on the other hand approached the Vehicons, who all had their cannons primed and aimed at Blaze.

The Vehicons all opened fire on Blaze at once, destroying the place that he had been standing in. when the smoke cleared, they discovered that Blaze wasn't there. Thinking that they had destroyed the Human Super-soldier, they turned on Arcee and Bee.

"Raf, go find the Wreckers," Bee shouted, blocking one of the Vehicons attacks, "Tell 'em that we are in a slight problematic situation here."

Raf nodded before getting up, and racing off. As he ran he pasted Blaze, who had sprinted off, shortly before the Vehicons had almost killed him.

"Keep going," Blaze whispered, "I'm going back in."

With that, Blaze put his words into action, taking off towards the Vehicons that were now piling onto Bee and Arcee. Upon his arrival, Blaze tore through the Vehicons, using his phasing ability to pull apart the Decepticon foot soldiers.

As he tossed aside the last one, Bee and Arcee stood up, crouching slightly as Blaze knocked down yet another Vehicon that had tried to sneak up on them.

"What now?" Arcee asked.

"We find Raf," Bee replied, "We can't have him running around in a Vehicon infested city."

The trio nodded in agreement, before racing off in Raf's last known direction. As they moved, Blaze went over the different ways he could take out the Vehicons. As far as he could tell, he could phase through them, move at the speed of sound – causing them to shoot each other – and he could return the Energon rounds back at the Vehicons thanks to his atom bending abilities.

Before long they found Raf, how had found Miko and the Wreckers, and the said Autobots were currently surrounded by Vehicons. Bee and Arcee stopped, as they brought their weapons to bear, and opened fire.

Blaze continued on with his head long charge, and smashed into three Vehicons, going out of phase just before impact. The Vehicons collapsed, as their Spark Chambers were torn out by the force of Blaze phasing in and out as he passed through them.

Blaze turned on his heel, and quickly smashed into another tangle of Vehicons. This time though, as he passed through, he sucked in the Energon that still lingered within the Dark Energon infused Vehicons.

As this happened, Blaze was forced to change tactics, as his energy was starting to spike into dangerously new levels. Of course, this was all thrown aside, as Blaze rolled over the last Con that he accepted.

Before him, Starscream stood, who had an Energon weapon aimed at Ratchet's head. Blaze charged forward, intending to knock Starscream down. Of course, Starscream stepped aside just as Blaze was about to ram into him.

The Con then jumped into the air, transforming to his Jet mode as he went past. Blaze turned around, and was about to jump at the Con, when he spoke.

"My name is Darkshard," the jet screamed as it raced over the Autobots' heads, "And you shall all bow down to my master, Lord Unicron!"


	10. Chapter 10

Darkshard flew overhead several more times, forcing the Autobots to duck to the ground. Blaze on the other hand was jumping up and down, as well as bouncing off any walls that were nearby in a vain attempt at bring down the Con.

"If you wish to engage me in combat, human scum," Darkshard spat, "Then'll have to come after me with some decent skills; not the stupid rookie skills and abilities that all of you humans use!"

Blaze grunted, before pulling in Energon from all of the dying Vehicons, hoping to at least scare the Con that was mocking him. As he drew in more and more Energon though, he began to feel something change within him.

Then he felt the Cybertronian bodies come flying at him. Blaze tried to duck, but soon found himself frozen in place, as more and more Vehicon parts landed on his body, before melding with it.

Blaze soon felt two human tanks hurtling through the air, along with several Humvees. Again Blaze tried to duck, in hopes of protecting himself, but quickly found the tanks, Humvees, two A-10s and four Apaches land nearby, before disassembling, and then their individual parts were racing towards him.

Blaze grunted, as the final pieces of tech melded with his body, before finally bending down, as the crushing wait of his new body pressed down on him. Two more grunts passed through Blaze's now robotic lips, as he lifted himself to fall height.

"Impossible," Ratchet muttered, "This can't be happening…"

Blaze didn't hear anything else, as he propelled himself forwards, right into the building that Darkshard was on. It started to collapse, and then came rushing down in a torrent of debris.

Blaze looked up; hoping to see Darkshard falling with the debris, but frowned when he saw the Con trying to escape.

'Only one way to bring him down then,' Blaze thought to himself, before charging forwards.

As he sprinted, he urged his body to change shape, into something that would allow him to fly after Darkshard. As he jumped off the edge of the collapsed building, he could feel several parts inside himself change position, as his arms and legs contracted into his body, and wings formed on either side of his shoulders.

His body morphed into the form of an F-16 Fighting Falcon, with his entire body moving into place so that he looked exactly like the Jet. But there were also several differences.

Blaze had, in addition to the Falcon's standard weapons' systems, two Avenger Cannons (from the A-10s) several rocket pods (thanks in no small part to the Apaches) two double barrelled Heavy Machine Guns (because of the Humvees) and three 120mm M256A1 smoothbore guns (as they were the main armament of the tanks that morphed with Blaze).

Blaze quickly darted around, as he searched the skies for his cowardly opponent. As Blaze was about to make another pass over the Autobots position, Darkshard dropped on top of the Human Super-Soldier.

Blaze transformed back into his humanoid form, and rolled his body around, so that Darkshard was under him. Darkshard saw this coming though, and transformed back into a jet, tearing off from underneath Blaze.

Blaze hit the ground, but was back in the air in no time. Blaze searched the skies more vigorously than before, and spotted Darkshard as the Con was about to drop on Blaze again.

Four rockets soar off in Darkshard's direction, and tore off his wings, and forced the Con to the ground. Blaze landed on top of Darkshard, causing the Con to go deeper into the ground.

Blaze rolled off of the Con, and Bulkhead ripped him out of the ground. Darkshard was then slammed into the side of one of the remaining buildings, before Wheeljack stepped forwards.

"Where is Unicron?" the Wrecker demanded, "Tell us, and we might let you go."

"It doesn't matter whether I tell you or not, because you already too late," Darkshard announced, "He has already set his plan in motion, and soon Primus shall bow before my Master."

"Plan? What plan?!" demanded Wheeljack.

"Primus shall be infected with Dark Energon," Darkshard spat, "Then Unicron shall be able to control Cybertron, effectively ending Primus, Primes, and the Autobots."

"Where is he now?" Bulkhead asked.

"He is on his way to Cybertron as you stand here doing nothing," Darkshard sneered, "And soon you shall all fall, including…"

Darkshard never finished, as Blaze had removed all of the Energon, Dark Energon included, from the ranting Con, killing him instantly. All of the Autobots present looked at Blaze, all wearing a look of shock.

"What?" Blaze asked, as if he hadn't just killed Darkshard, "He was starting to get on my nerves, so I removed him from the situation. Besides, we already know everything we need to plan our next move."

"Which is?" Arcee asked.

"Take the fight to the enemy," Optimus said, as he transformed out of his truck form upon arrival, "We need to defend Primus."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was rushing around, trying to organise the human side of the operation to Cybertron. The humans would be providing the much needed bolster to the small numbers of the Autobots.

So great was the need to remove a threat to their world, that the humans all banded together to form one of the largest military forces the planet had ever seen. And to help them against the Decepticons, Blaze and Ratchet had worked effortlessly to upgrade their weapons and equipment.

"Finally, finished," Blaze stated, as he put down the main gun of the tank that he had just upgraded, "That's the Human's entire tech upgraded to a level that is equal to Cybertronian tech."

Blaze stood up from where he had been sitting, and stretched slightly. He then looked around the landscape that was surrounding the Autobot base. He then glanced at the base itself, before turning back to what he had been doing.

Optimus walked over to where Blaze was standing. He lay one hand on the Human/Cybertronian hybrid, and told him that he was to take command of the humans.

"I seriously doubt they'll do exactly as they are told," Blaze said, "But I guess I could give it a go."

"And that is all that is asked of you," was the Prime's calm reply.

He approaches. Primus could feel it, and with Unicron's approach, so did Primus' own death. Optimus had returned the All Spark to Primus the last time he had been here, but out of fear, Primus needed to release it.

"Carry yourself to the human who is also a Cybertronian," Primus instructed the cube, "Allow him to bring you back to me once Unicron has been defeated once and for all."

With that, the All Spark launched itself through the Well of the All Spark, and into space.

Unicron listened as the sound barrier was breached. He was standing over the Well of the All Spark, when Unicron saw light traveling up its walls. He strained to see what the source of the light was, but couldn't make anything out.

Not until it flew right past him, almost smashing him in the face, as it screamed towards Cybertron's atmosphere.

"No Primus that was not part of the plan!" Screamed Unicron, "And now you have only brought yourself a small amount of time from my increased wrath."

Unicron continued to stare into the atmosphere, cursing Primus and the Primes under his breath.

Blaze was in the middle of loading the last of the human troops and their equipment, when he heard, felt, and saw the sound barrier breached. His eyes were one pair of many that suddenly pointed in the direction of the sound.

Only to have to launch himself backwards to avoid being smashed in the face by a cube that was about ten centimetres high, long and wide. He moved forward, knowing that the humans would continue loading themselves into their shuttles.

When Blaze had reached the impact crater of the cube, he bent down and picked it up, but quickly dropped it, as a hologram burst forward. Blaze had never met the being that stood before him, but he instantly recognised it anyway.

"Ah, Optimus, there is someone here for you," Blaze shouted over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked, "Who…by the All Spark."

"Indeed Arcee," Optimus said calmly, "The All Spark has come to us, which means that Cybertron is in trouble, along with Primus."


	12. Chapter 12

The Autobots all gathered around the life sized representation of Primus, as if he was in his Humanoid form. Blaze stood close to the All Spark, almost as if the cube wanted him to.

"Primus, what do we owe the honour of your presence?" Optimus asked.

_"Cybertron has come under attack. I have come under attack," _Primus stated,_ "Unicron has returned to Cybertron, and is now in the process of planting hundreds, if not thousands of his Dark Energon Crystals._

_"I am already starting to feel weak, due to the lack of Energon, but now I am on my death bed. You must come to Cybertron, and protect me from Unicron; he must not be able to place Dark Energon within me."_

"We have an army," Arcee stated, "But no way of getting it to Cybertron."

_"The human/Cybertronian hybrid is the answer to that problem," _Primus explained, _"He shall be the All Spark's guardian, but he is also the key to defeating Unicron. You must get him and the All Spark to Cybertron before it is too late."_

With that, the recording ended, and the Autobots all looked in Blaze's direction, as he picked up the All Spark. When Blaze was standing at his full height, he looked at the thoughtful faces around him.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"You are in command," Optimus stated, "And Primus knows that you have the answer to getting the humans to the Space Bridge. So what is your plan?"

Blaze looked at the Cube in his hands, and then looked around at all of the Human shuttles, each of which had been hastily put together by Blaze and Ratchet, as they upgraded the humans' tech.

"Ratchet, if I feed power into the Ground Bridge, would you be able to establish a stable link to the Space Bridge?"

"How close and how stable?" was the reply.

"As stable as you can possibly make it," Blaze stated, "And right next to its event horizon."

With that Ratchet and Blaze walked to the Ground Bridge generator, and Blaze placed his hand on the power lines, forcing energy into them. He then looked up at Ratchet and nodded his head.

"Activating Space Bridge," Ratchet said, "All shuttles are ready for launch. Ground Bridges have their coordinates and are opening in front of the shuttles, and will exit right on the Space Bridge's event horizon."

"Tell the shuttles to get moving," Blaze gasped, as his energy was suddenly sucked out of him, "And tell Team Prime to go too. We'll follow once all of the Shuttles are through the Space Bridge."

Ratchet nodded, before repeating the instructions. I grunted again as another surge of energy was suddenly sucked out of me.

On Cybertron, Unicron was looking around the graveyards that surrounded the Well of All Sparks. In his hand there was a single Dark Energon Shard, and that was all he would need to create his mindless army.

"And now I shall rise an army," Unicron announced, "An army that doesn't need to rest, or sleep, and will obey my every command without hesitation or thought."

He stabbed the shard into the ground, and watched as Dark Energon tendrils raced off towards the nearby graves, before spreading even further, spreading for as far as the eye could see.

"Rise, my children," Unicron yelled, "Join your master in his quest for universal conquest!"

Nothing happened for a moment, but soon arms and legs were shooting out of the ground, clutching at whatever they could. They were then followed by the heads and bodies of the dead Cybertronians.

"Now my Children, destroy the Decepticons," Unicron commanded, "And when the Autobots arrive, as they surely will, destroy them as well."

Many of the Vehicons fled, but just as many were torn apart by the undead Cybertronians. Unicron smiled to himself, before returning to the Well of the All Sparks.

After appearing on the other side of the Space Bridge, Blaze had shifted each and every single on the Human Shuttles into position around Cybertron. The Autobots couldn't help him move the shuttles, but they did do their best at keeping the shuttles in their place.

Once the last shuttle was in its spot, Blaze transformed into his jet mode, and streaked towards Cybertron's surface, signalling for the shuttles and Autobots to follow after.

Blaze was the last to land, as he constantly flew over the landing zone for the Autobots' human ally. When he did land though, he was grateful to find the humans already moving into their positions.

What he didn't find pleasing was the fact that Optimus Prime was discussing something with an unhealthy sized group of Vehicons. As Blaze approached though, he noticed how many of the Vehicons glanced around themselves, as if they were scared of something.

"Prime, what's the problem?" Blaze asked once he was within speaking range, "Why are there all of these Vehicons here, and yet none of them are attacking us."

"We wish to assist in the effort to free our world;" One the Vehicons stated, "Unicron has no use for us, and has destroyed the Decepticons that had either remained here, or returned with Unicron. Even the _Nemesis_ is no longer."

Blaze nodded thoughtfully, before replying, "Any help that anyone has to offer us is wanted, and is welcomed. Though your appearance has put a small spanner in our plan, it is an easy fix."

"What shall we being doing?" another Vehicon asked.

"You lot will be supporting the humans," Blaze explained, "The humans will be engaging Unicron's defences, while Team Prime and I shall engage him directly."

"As long as we get a chance at undoing the damage that has been caused to our world, we will assist you wherever is necessary."


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly noon. Or at least that was what Optimus had told Blaze. The Vehicons and Humans were all waiting quietly around the base that Unicron had set up near the Well of All Sparks.

"Just as well," Blaze muttered to himself, "Time is running short as it is; we don't need to be wasting any more trying to find that well."

"I agree," Optimus replied, "But this also means that if we fail, then he doesn't have to go as far to complete his plan."

"I never make room for failure," Blaze retorted calmly, "We don't fail, and if we do, we make sure that Unicron fails too."

"How so?" Optimus asked a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'll destroy the All Spark and the Matrix of Leadership," Blaze explained, "Hopefully the resulting reaction will cause Unicron to explode too."

Optimus nodded, before settling back down to wait for the Wreckers to make the first move.

Miko was up front, wearing the indestructible Cybertronian armour of hers, and was soon followed by Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack. They raced across the intervening space between Unicron's base and the Autobots'. Upon arriving at Unicron's base, Wheeljack pulled two of his grenades off his back, and placed them on the all.

"Fire in the hole," He whispered, only loud enough for the other Wreckers to hear.

With an almighty explosion, the wall was lifted some ten metres in the air, before falling back to Cybertron with a thud. The Wreckers climbed over the resulting rumble, and charged into the undead base.

With the explosion, the humans, Vehicons, and remaining members of Team Prime charged forward, not slowing down as the Undead also charged towards them. When the two armies meet in the middle, Blaze transformed into Jet mode, and felt Optimus grab onto his undercarriage.

Blaze dropped Optimus right on top of Unicron, before swinging around for another pass, strafing the twisted Cybertronian. He repeated this twice more, driving Unicron away from his army.

"You cannot defeat me," Unicron taunted, "A single Prime being assisted by a mutant human."

Blaze morphed his left and right arms into his two Smoothbore Guns, while his third appeared over his right shoulder. He fired all three at once, three shells slamming into Unicron at once.

Optimus followed this up with the Star Saber, slashing into Unicron's Dark Star Saber. The three of them fought back and forwards, Blaze providing the edge that Optimus needed over Unicron.

But it wasn't enough.

"Die Prime!" Unicron shouted, as he thrust the Dark Star Saber in Optimus' direction.

Time slowed down, as Optimus tried to deflect the Dark Star Saber, but was too slow. This was followed by a grim smirk of victory appearing on Unicron's face. Blaze stepped in at the last moment though, pushing Optimus out of the way to do so.

"Gah," Blaze grunted, as the Dark Star Saber entered his heart, instead of Optimus' Spark Chamber.

Unicron's smirk faulted for a moment, as he realised what happened, but even if the twisted Dark God wanted to reverse what had happened, there was no way for him to do so.

One Prime still stood tall, while Unicron had just destroyed the keeper of the All Spark, the only one that could unlock the cube and its part of Primus' being. Unicron quickly removed the Dark Star Saber from Blaze's chest, and was about to swing it at Optimus, when his shoulder froze.

"What? What is happening?" Unicron demanded, as his entire body started to feel weak.

"I needed energy to repair myself," Blaze deadpanned, "And you are the closest expandable. So I am sucking out your spark."

"No, you cannot do this," Unicron screamed, "This is impossible! You cannot destroy a go…!"

Unicron froze at that moment, before his spark was forcibly ripped out of Megatron's Spark Chamber. Blaze sagged, as he felt Unicron try to escape his body. But no matter how hard Unicron tried, he only brought his restraints closer to him.

"What is going on here?" Megatron demanded, as he blinked at Cybertron's sky, "Where am I?"

Optimus kneeled beside Megatron and explained the whole situation to him. When he was finished, Megatron turned to Blaze, a thoughtful, yet sad look on his face.

"I guess I have you to thank," Megatron stated, "For releasing me from Unicron's hold."


	14. Chapter 14

Blaze nodded, before collapsing to the ground. Optimus and Megatron both rushed to Blaze's side, and helped him to his feet. Blaze gagged, and Dark Energon flowed out of his mouth.

"What's happening, Blaze?" Optimus asked.

"I am dying," Blaze deadpanned again, "I can't hold Unicron in forever, and I never actually fully healed myself after taking the Dark Star Saber to my chest."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Megatron asked, his voice grating slightly.

"The All Spark," Blaze groaned, as more Dark Energon flowed out of his mouth, "Give me the All Spark."

Optimus pulled the All Spark out of a small compartment next to his Spark Chamber. It had been a risk placing the All Spark so close to the Matrix of Leadership, but both Optimus and Blaze had agreed that if Optimus was to die, then that was where the wound would be made.

"In my hands," Blaze instructed, "And then back off."

The two Cybertronians did as they were told, and watched in awe, as Blaze unlocked the All Spark, and absorbed the part of Primus that had been inside it.

"I will be taking the All Spark back to Primus," Blaze explained, "And I am dying as it is, so there is no reason to risk someone else with this burden. I will travel to Cybertron's core, and meld myself with Primus, hopefully giving him the required jumpstart to start reproducing Energon and Sparks at an increased rate."

"You can't do this though," Megatron stated, "How do you know that the Autobots and Decepticons won't go back to war?"

"Because neither the Autobots nor Decepticons exist anymore," Blaze stated.

"Is it that right choice though?" Optimus asked, "There is still so much that needs to be done to repair the damage that has been done because of our conflict."

"And there is nothing that I would be able to help with," Blaze replied, "I do not belong here; I never did, and never will. It is best if I do this."

They argued back and forwards for some time, both Megatron and Optimus coming up with arguments that would have swayed someone with less common sense, or with less knowledge of what was too be, and what could be.

Eventually though, they ran out of things to throw at Blaze, and the trio lapsed into silence. It was quite, as nobody wanted to say anything. Blaze then stepped forward and said, "It was an honour fighting alongside you and the rest of Team Prime, Optimus Prime."

"The feeling is indeed returned," Optimus replied, as the rest of Team Prime approached the trio.

"And Megatron, while I never fought against you or alongside you," Blaze stated, "It was my honour freeing you from Unicron."

"You have my thanks, Blaze," Megatron replied.

Then Team Prime was crowding around Blaze, as they tried to figure out what was going on, and why. Once the situation had been explained several times over, Blaze finally said goodbye to the rest of Team Prime.

He then turned back to Optimus and Megatron.

"I know not of what challenges await your kind," Blaze said, "But I do know that I shall now have a part in protecting Primus, even if it is from within."

He places his left arm on Megatron's shoulder, saying, "Do not lose sight of what is around you, and do not try to see something that should not be seen."

Megatron grimaced as Blaze then looked at Optimus Prime, and said, "Not much can be offered in terms of words of wisdom. Not to a Prime at least. But I will say this: if ever there is a time as to which you must protect your home and your people, then know that both I and humanity can always help."

"Thank you for your advice Blaze," Optimus replied, "We can only wish you luck in your new life."

"Thank you," Blaze returned the thanks, "For making me feel needed for something other than a pin cushion."

With those words, Blaze jumped into the air, transforming into his Jet form as he climbed towards Cybertron's atmosphere. Just before he exited the planet's atmosphere though, he returned to his humanoid form, and began the freefall to Primus' heart.

"And then there were two," Megatron spoke softly, as Blaze fell from the air, "Only one a Prime, the other, a traitor."

_"Not quite, my son,"_ Primus replied, _"You have suffered much at the hands of Unicron, and have more than made up for what you have done in the past. There for I ask that you join Optimus as a Prime."_

"Thank you Primus," Megatron replied, "But I do not believe that I deserve such a title. Not anymore."

_"And that is way you are now a Prime," _Primus replied, _"You know that you do not deserve the title, and know that you have done wrong that cannot be forgiven. Which is why you are now the first of second generation Primes."_

"If you believe in me," Megatron spoke slowly, "Then I cannot deny such a gift."

_"And so the greatest defender of Cybertron falls," _Primus says, _"And another rises to take his place."_

Blaze could feel the heat of travelling at such high speeds as he smashed through layers of Dark Energon crystals that Unicron had managed to plant before being stopped.

But with every shard that Blaze smashed, hundreds of kilometres of Cybertron were cleared of Dark Energon, turning it into rich pure Energon.

Was Blaze afraid of dying? No he wasn't; not when he was only moving onto another stage of living. In fact, Blaze thought of it as moving from one body to the next, keeping only his memories, feelings, and thoughts.

So when he smashed into Primus, he didn't resist the calming hand that caught hold of him. Instead, Blaze went out of Phase, letting his body sink into Primus' own core, dissolving his physical body, and returning the All Spark to Primus.

All around the former Autobots and Decepticons life was coming back to their world, as Energon once again ran through the planet's veins. Cybertronians rejoiced, as Megatron took the oath that was required of him, and the feasts began.

He and Optimus lead the celebrations, the two once again reunited in friendship. The Autobots mixed with their former foes, and before long everyone was laughing and joining in with the festive.

"See what happens when peace finally comes round?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"While I see the point that you are trying to make Optimus," Megatron replied carefully, "I also see the scars that were caused by my greed. Not only the scars on our world, but also on that of our people."

"He who does not regret the past," Optimus explained, "Instead learns from it, so that he does not repeat it."

"Again, thank you Optimus," Megatron said, before walking away.

A small smile tugged at Optimus' lips, as he watched Megatron walk amongst the Cybertronians. The Prime felt a new presence at his side, and glanced in its direction, only to find Blaze standing there.

"I thought you had launched yourself into Primus?" Optimus asked, "How are you here?"

_"I now live on the same plane of existence as Primus,"_ Blaze explained, _"And therefore can interact with beings in the same way. But you must not worry yourself with why I am here, instead let me do what I came to do."_

With that, Optimus returned his attention to the celebrations. This time the smile showed itself, and the Prime followed Megatron into the crowd, joining his fellow Cybertronians in celebrating the rebirth of their world.


End file.
